coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2631 (18th June 1986)
Plot Kevin and Sally return at 5.30am from Sheffield. They spot smoke coming out of the Rovers' door. Sally wakes the residents whilst Kevin tries to wake Bet. Ken phones the fire brigade. Percy is raised and he and Kevin get a ladder up to Bet's window. Bet wakes up and tries to escape but the fumes force her back to her room. She vomits and collapses. The residents move their cars and try to wake Bet. Kevin climbs up the ladder and smashes Bet's window. He climbs in as the fire engine arrives and the front windows explode. Kevin tries to drag Bet to the window, the firemen take over and carry Bet to safety. Kevin is proclaimed a hero and refuses to go to hospital; he's only inhaled some fumes. Bet is taken to hospital in an ambulance. The fire is quickly put out, but the pub is completely gutted. Jack is worried that he might have caused the fire by putting the wrong fuse in. Gail feels she should tell Brian about her affair. Audrey advises her to leave it. The destroyed pub is boarded up as Betty tells Jack and Gloria that the brewery has decided to pull the Rovers down. Cast Regular cast *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Gloria Todd - Sue Jenkins *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Sally Seddon - Sally Whittaker *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Alan Bradley - Mark Eden *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Susan Baldwin - Wendy Jane Walker *Brian Tilsley - Christopher Quinten *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Tracy Barlow - Holly Chamarette Guest cast *Police Constable - Stephen Crane *Police Sergeant - John Pickles *Fire Chief - Matthew Scurfield *Fireman - Andrew Davey *Ambulance Man - Roy Duval *Ambulance Woman - Betsy Clewlow Places *Coronation Street - Main street view, ginnel and yards *Rovers Return Inn - Public, cellar, landing and front bedroom *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Jim's Cafe *The Kabin Notes *Last appearance of Tracy Barlow until 13th October 1986. *This episode was transmitted at 6.15pm to allow for World Cup coverage. *The woman who drops off Kevin Webster and Sally Seddon at the beginning of the episode is uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *This well-publicised episode had a unique title sequence showing a photocaption montage of the dawn sky over tower blocks and towards a set of cooling towers (in reality, those of Agecroft Power Station, north of Salford which were demolished on 8th May 1994). *The closing credits for this episode run longer than usual, with almost the entire theme tune being played and delays between the last few credits. The credits last 1' 45" seconds, over twice as long as usual. *This episode has its location scenes shot on videotape. At this period, the show was still routinely using 16mm film for location work, which was reverted to after this episode and remained until the full-time switch to video in Episode 2807 (22nd February 1988). *The episode was given an unscheduled repeat on Thursday 19th June: 9.00pm for the Granada region and others and 10.30pm for Thames Television in London. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Crisis, heroism and danger when disaster hits the Street. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 22,750,000 viewers (1st place). This was the highest-rated episode of the year although it was calculated by BARB by combining the original transmission (with 14,187,000 viewers) with that of the Thursday repeat (8,581,000 viewers) - a practise that had enabled EastEnders to claim the number one position for most of the year and which had been a repeated complaint by Granada who knew that Coronation Street still had higher ratings than the BBC1 soap for first transmission of their respective episodes. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **''Coronation Street 1986'' released by Granada and Windsong Video on 5th November 1990. **The Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1980-1989, released on 31st October 2005. **The Golden Anniversary DVD Collection, released by ITV Home Entertainment on 11th October 2010. Category:1986 episodes Category:Special repeats Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on VHS Category:Episodes released on DVD